


A Good Place

by Azzish



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short but sweet, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzish/pseuds/Azzish
Summary: Danny and Roy watching a TV Show - A teeny little one-shot just for fluff and soft smile purposes.





	A Good Place

Roy and Danny were in a good place. In fact, they were in a fantastic place.

The pair of newly christened fiancés were currently situated on the couch with Roy’s head in Danny’s lap as the younger of the two ran his fingers through the older one’s short hair. A sitcom Danny had found somewhere played on the tv in front of them, and Roy had never felt more content to just exist. 

The main character cracked a predictable and mediocre joke that made Danny laugh but caused Roy to scoff, unimpressed, “Was that supposed to be funny? That wasn’t funny at all. What the fuck is this?”

Danny looked at his partner and snorted, “Calm down baby. Everyone can’t be as fucking funny as you are.”

“But this isn’t even slightly funny Danny.” Roy looked away from the TV to look at his face, “I’m funny. Lady Bunny still having a career, if that’s what you can call it, is funny. This isn’t funny, This is just sad. I bet it was written by someone whose parents told them they were funny when they were a kid to keep them from crying.”

Danny laughed properly, “Oh my god, Babe!”

“See! I don’t have to say shit and you lose it!” Roy was fighting back laughter of his own at this point. Everything about Danny was infectious. Including his laughter.

The laughing track of the lame sitcom went off periodically as the pair began to lose interest in the show and swapped tour stories, quick kisses and inside jokes. They didn’t move from the couch for the rest of the day. Roy and Danny were comfortable and safe, and most definitely in a good place.


End file.
